One Drink
by HolyMistress
Summary: Response to challenge by Shin-chan the Sparkly. Set ten years later. The KHR girls decide to go out to a bar and gossip about the relationships inside the Vongola family. All goes well, till Haru asks a question. Hijinks ensue.


**Title:** One Drink  
**Response to challenge by:** Shin-chan the Sparkly  
**Pairing:** AnyonexTsuna. Though, I mentioned a lot of hetero pairings. Because I wanted to. And I like them.  
**Summary:** (set 10 years later) The KHR girls decide to go out to a bar and gossip about the relationships inside the Vongola family. All goes well, till Haru asks a question "Who do you think will screw Tsuna first?" Hijinks ensue.  
**Guidelines:** All KHR girls must be included and Haru must become a total yaoi fangirl somewhere.  
**Warnings:** Inappropriate talk for children. Mentions of drinking. Crossdressing. Blackmail. Crack. OOC due to being drunk. Muses appearing without my permission.  
**Notes from authoress:** I think I lost a few brain cells. And it didn't turn out exactly as I expected.

* * *

**One-shot: One Drink**

Being a bartender wasn't as easy as it looked. One had to have certain skills in the job. Little things like being quick with one's hands and knowing exactly what people wanted. The thing was, with a boss like the one he has, one had to have eavesdropping skills. As in some of the best eavesdropping skills. Which was exactly why he hated his job, despite the pluses it had. Why, you ask?

Because of things like this.

Just a few minutes ago, a group of girls had entered the bar. It doesn't sound all that surprising but in fact, it was. Usually, the customers were all males or a group of males with their girlfriends. Never an entire group of females. It was a change, to say the least. One he didn't like. Especially when they sat down at the counter he was working right behind of. Now he had to listen to them gossip.

What kind of man would like to listen to women gossip? Wait. Don't answer that, he didn't want to know.

Kaze mentally sighed and turned his attention to them, ready to take their order. His cold emerald green eyes stared in boredom at them, all the while taking in their appearance. His eyes narrowed slightly but not enough that anyone noticed. They looked familiar. He would have to ask his little sister after his work was over.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked tonelessly, tearing his eyes to glance at the collection of liquor behind him. He waved a hand lazily toward them. "Choose any you like."

"Why is there orange juice?" one of the girls asked, pointing at said orange juice. Kaze silently cursed as he glared at the accursed thing along with all the other kiddy drinks that were there.

"Mistress' orders," he answered, crossing his arms across his chest. "She even put milk there. Don't ask why."

"I guess I'll take the canned pepsi," the same girl said, noticing the drink when Kaze had moved.

"You want a glass?" he asked, grabbed the canned drink. All the while cursing his employer. What kind of person put practically every drink in a bar? Did she expect a five year old to walk in here and ask for juice? Oh wait. That happened just last week. The girl shook her head and Kaze placed the can down in front of her. He turned his attention to the others, impatiently waiting for their orders.

"I'll take the coca cola then."

"Maybe a glass of water?"

"Beer."

"Same."

"Anything is fine for me."

"I'm fine."

Kaze nodded, turning away to grab the appropriate drink. He was just placing the glass down on the counter when the girls began talking to each other.

Dear lord, help him now.

"So, I-pin. How have you and Lambo been?"

"E-Eh? Oh, we've been doing fine. W-Why do you ask Bianche?"

"You're blushing, I-pin. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I-I am?"

"You're stuttering too. Come on, spill."

"Well, what about you and Reborn?"

Kaze resisted the urge to bang his head against the shelves in frustration. Out of all the things they had to talk about, it was their relationships. Not just any relationships. Their romantic relationships. Could his life get any worse? He didn't want to know about their lives! Hopefully, they wouldn't go into any sort of detail because he was better off not knowing. Quickly pouring their drinks, he slid the glasses in front of them.

"Thanks. So, La Mirch. How are you and Cornello?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, we heard you two were doing really well. Is there anything going on between you two?"

"W-What are you talking? Nothing is going on."

"But Kyoko-chan said something about seeing you two on a date."

"H-Haru-chan! I didn't say that!"

"W-We weren't on a date!"

"Oh? Then what were you two doing?"

Kaze blinked, noticing something from the corner of his eye. Turning in the direction it came from, the muscle under his right eye twitched. His least favorite person had just arrived, waving at him with a hand from the other end of the counter. It was his employer.

One day, he was going to strangle her. And smile while doing it.

Walking over to her, the male glared. He felt a wave of satisfaction at seeing her wince in fear and smile nervously. Good. Let her know fear. She deserved it. He quickly turned all his attention to her when she cleared her throat.

"Give the one named Haru one of our strongest drinks."

"This better not be another one of your jokes," Kaze growled, having done enough of these to know what was going on. The last time he did one, his best friend couldn't speak to him straight without coughing every ten seconds. Needless to say, he didn't talk to her until she calmed down. Which took a long time. Not to mention his little sister always giggling whenever he came into her line of vision.

"Oh, don't worry," his employer chirped, smiling brightly. Or should it be evilly. Either one worked. "You'll have fun with this one. Trust me."

"I'll trust you the day you die," he murmured darkly under his breath. Giving one last glare to his employer, Kaze grabbed a random bottle off the shelf while walking over to the group of girls. Picking up a glass cup from under the counter, he popped open the bottle with his thumb and poured the liquid into the container. Finishing with that, he stopped in front of the girls and placed the glass in front of the girl named Haru, grabbing all their attention.

"I didn't order this," she pointed out, blinking up at the bartender.

"Someone ordered it for you," he answered curtly. "I suggest accepting it. Who knows what might happen if you don't." Hopefully, it didn't involve him again.

"What is it?"

"Don't know."

Kaze glanced to his side where his employer was still sitting. She gave a thumbs-up and a smile, causing the muscle under his right eye to twitch once again. He looked back at Haru just in time for her to take a sip of the drink. Did this girl have any sense of caution? But, then again, almost nobody in this bar had one. As long as they got a free drink, they would take it. How troublesome. Despite the protests of her friends, Haru ended up drinking the entire glass.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" the one named Kyoko asked, seeing her friend turn slightly rosy.

"Don't worry about Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan," the oldest of the group reassured, smiling. "I'm sure she's fine. Though, there is a chance that drink has alcohol. But it shouldn't have too much of an effect on her."

"If you say so, Nana-san."

"Haru-san looks like she's about to fall over."

"Chrome-chan, help me steady her?"

Kaze almost raised an eyebrow at the display. It was more amusing than he had previously thought it would be. Looking at the bottle that was still in his hand, he checked the label. A smirk almost came over his face. It was one of his own concoctions, something he had created in a fit of boredom. It had an addicting taste which caused people to down the whole glass and end up drunk, though it didn't look like they were. The drink also had some. . . . interesting results.

He faintly remembered experimenting it on his employer. Needless to say, he managed to get his hands on some very nice blackmail material. Ones that even his employer's closest friends didn't even know. The look on her face in the end was priceless. He wondered what kind of reaction they would receive from this girl.

"I'm alright everyone!" Haru suddenly exclaimed, grinning as she straightened herself. She didn't look affected at all. "Don't worry. No drink can keep me down!"

Ho, it seemed to be working already.

"See, she's fine," the one named Nana chirped, smiling. La Mirch, if he remembered correctly, gave the bartender a suspicious look. Kaze returned the look with a small smirk coupled with a bored look. As if saying 'What? This isn't my fault'.

"Ne, Nana-san!" Nana seemed startled to be addressed so suddenly but nodded all the same. "Who do you think will screw Tsu-chan first?"

Silence. Except for the sound of loud coughing at the end of the counter. Kaze glared at said offender. Everybody else in the background pretended not to notice anything.

"Hai?" the oldest of them let out, staring at Haru like she had grown a second head.

"Who do you think will screw Tsu-chan first?" Haru repeated, still grinning like an idiot.

"W-why do you ask that?"

"Because!" Haru chirped, looking extremely excited for someone who had just downed a glass of unknown substance. "Isn't Tsu-chan the perfect uke? And don't you notice how all the guys hang around him? Gokudera-kun is obsessed with him! Yamamoto-kun always seems to be close by. Mukuro always talks about having Tsu-chan's body and we all know herbivore is Hibari's pet name for Tsu-chan. He even has Hibird watching over him! And he keeps picking fights with Tsu-chan. Then there's Ryohei who keeps trying to get Tsuna to join the boxing club. I bet that's just an excuse to spend more time with him."

Kaze raised an eyebrow this time while everyone else stared, shell-shocked. It would seem they had a definite yaoi fangirl right here if the screwing part was anything to go by. Now that he thought about it, why did his employer specifically ask for her. Unless. . . . .

Turning his head toward the lone girl, he wasn't surprised to see the video camera out. So this is what she wanted. Well, he did find out some interesting information. And now he knew where he had heard these names from. His little sister was always talking about them, along with his employer. And their friends. Can't forget them.

"I think we should leave now," Bianche murmured, already standing up. "Too many people."

"Ah, hai!" I-pin agreed, standing up as well. Pity. Kaze would have liked to hear more. And he knew his employer would've liked to film more. Ah, looks like they would have to wait another day. If that day ever came. Watching the group stand up and leave, Haru protesting the entire time, still asking the same question, Kaze moved back to where the other sat.

"Aw man. I had hoped they would stay longer," she whined, pouting. Kaze just rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Send this to Shinsei-san for me, will you? Thanks!" With that said, she bounced away, presumably in the direction where a group of figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds stitched onto them sat. Mentally sighing, Kaze picked up the video camera that had been left behind. Why did he have this job again?

"Kaze-sama!" At the sound of his name, Kaze looked toward the lightly blushing boy that had just arrived, looking as if he had run all the way here. Right. That was why. The maid suit really did fit him. . . .

* * *

HolyMistress: This has been left rotting in my computer for the last year or so. It was supposed to be done on her birthday but then I forgot about it and left it. Somewhere. In my computer. Then, I found it and Shin-chan nearly mobbed me after I told her about it. And so, since I am very, very afraid of what she might do, I have posted this in order to save me from her wrath. Kaze is my muse by the way. Mentions of anyone that know him are also muses. Except his boss. If you don't know who the people wearing the black cloaks with red clouds on them are, go die. Now.


End file.
